The Future Series :: Past
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Leeteuk terhisap kedalam masa lalu. Disaat kondisi tubuhnya masih kacau, hanya sedikit obat yg terbawa dan dia tak bisa pulang.. Fifth story-LAST CHAPTER UPDATE.. RnR, please.. :3
1. Chapter 1

**The Future Series

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk as The Leader,**

**Hangeng / Hankyung,**

**Kim Yesung,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**Cho Kyuhyun, and**

**Kim Kangin

* * *

**

**Fifth Story :: Chapter 1  
**

**Past**

Pov :: Kim Leeteuk

.

Apa yang terjadi dalam keluargaku? Kenapa segala hal yang terjadi dirumahku bisa diketahui akademi? Bukankah diseluruh rumah sudah dipasang pengaman agar nggak bisa ditembus pengintaian akademi? Untung saja sampai saat ini keberadaan Hankyung dan Heechul masih belum ketahuan..

Lebih tepatnya, kenapa hanya mereka yang belum ketahuan..

" Hyung.." Kudengar suara Donghae memanggilku.

Aku menoleh menatapnya. Donghae dan anggota keluargaku yang lain sudah berkumpul diruanganku. Kecuali Heechul. Ya, aku yang memanggil mereka. Ada yang mau kubicarakan..

Yesung duduk di sofa panjang dan menatapku yang masih duduk di kursi kerjaku. " Hyung mau bicara apa?"

" Tentang kejadian beberapa hari ini.." Mulaiku.

Seluruh anggota keluargaku yang lain ikut duduk disofa yang ada diruanganku. Kupandangi mereka bergantian. " Apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang membocorkan rahasia ke pihak luar?" Tanyaku serius. Aku mencoba memancarkan ion negative dari dalam tubuhku agar mereka tenang. Aku tak ingin membuat mereka cemas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. " Hyung, kalau ada yang membocorkan rahasia, aku bisa tahu. Dan sejauh ini, nggak ada satupun yang pernah cerita ke pihak luar tentang segala hal yang ada dirumah kita." Jelasnya.

" Tapi kenapa semua rahasia bisa ketahuan akademi? Untungnya dua orang X-Jyuniour itu nggak ketahuan." Tambah Kibum.

Aku mengerti. Kalau ada yang membocorkan, Kyuhyun bisa tahu.

" Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu tentang Wookie atau Sungmin.." Kalimat tanya retoris dari Donghae. Kutatap dia lebih serius. Bukannya mencurigai dia, tapi dialah yang sering bertugas diluar rumah.

Tapi, aku tahu bukan Hae yang melakukannya.

" Apa hanya itu yang ingin hyung tanyakan?" Hankyung menatapku. " Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku, Siwon dan Kibum lakukan. Jadi.."

" Ah, baiklah." Aku berdiri dan bersandar di meja kerjaku. " Aku yang terlalu khawatir. Aku yakin nggak ada pengkhianat dikelompok ini. Oke, kalian boleh pergi."

Siwon, Kibum dan Hankyung langsung pergi keluar.

Dan seperti biasa, Donghae memilih kabur dengan loncat keluar jendela.

Tinggalah aku, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan si android Lee Sungmin. " Kalian nggak ada kerjaan?" Tanyaku sambil menatap mereka bertiga.

Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menarik Sungmin. " Aku harus mengeset anti laset pada tubuh Sungmin agar dia nggak sekarat lagi, sih. Sampai nanti hyung." Ucapnya cepat dan Sungmin hanya menurut mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

Yesung berdiri dan berjalan mendekatiku. " Apa hyung benar nggak apa- apa?"

" Nae, Yesungie.." Jawabku cepat.

" Kalau ada apa- apa ceritakan aja padaku, yaa.." Gumamnya sambil menepuk bahuku. Dan ia menghilang.

Aku kembali duduk di kursiku sambil memegang dadaku. Jantungku sedikit terasa sakit. Yah, racun itu memang masih ada dalam tubuhku. Kupandangi foto bergerak yang ada diatas mejaku. Foto keluargaku.

Dua tahun ternyata cepat sekali berlalu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tiga tahun yang lalu aku adalah seorang anggota akademi X-Jyuniour.

Anggota dengan pangkat tertinggi. Nggak ada yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatanku. Sampai saat dimana aku harus menghancurkan seseorang.

Keluarga kecil Yesung.

Aku harus menghancurkan keluarga namja itu, tentu saja aku tak melakukannya. Aku tak bisa. Saat aku bertemu dengan Yesung dalam misiku, aku nggak bisa melukainya. Aku memang lemah, sejak dulu misiku sering gagal karena aku tak pernah mau menghabisi orang lain. Dan pertemuan dengan Yesung membuka mataku.

Kuputuskan untuk keluar dan kabur dari X-Jyuniour lalu datang ke SyuppeoSM. Beberapa orang menganggap tindakanku ini sangat berani. Masuk tanpa perlawanan ke daerah musuh. Tapi saat itu aku nggak perduli, aku hanya ingin memperbaiki masa depanku nanti. Aku ingin memilih langkah yang benar..

Aku meminta masuk menjadi anggota SyuppeoSM.

Sulit memang, selama satu tahun aku dilatih dan dicap sebagai sampah. Tapi aku nggak perduli, dan saat Sooman-sshi mengangkatku resmi menjadi anggota akademi, dia mengizinkanku membuat sebuah kelompok kecil yang kini menjadi keluargaku.

Yesung adalah orang pertama yang kupilih. Kami hanya hidup berdua selama setengah tahun karena setelah itu Donghae dan Kyuhyun dipilih untuk bergabung dengan keluargaku. Kami hidup berempat selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya setahun lalu..

Aku menemukan Siwon yang sedang kabur dari pengejaran Hankyung. Siwon benar- benar kewalahan menghadapi Hankyung, akhirnya akulah yang bertarung melawan Hankyung dan kelompoknya. Sampai akhirnya aku tertembus laser beracun tepat dijantungku dan sekarat dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

Tiga bulan. Aku nggak bisa mengingat semua dengan baik. Karena saat aku membuka mataku, aku sudah kembali dari alam kematian. Kibum menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dan saat itu Siwon resmi kumasukkan kedalam anggotaku.

Nggak pernah kubayangkan kalau sekarang aku bisa seperti ini..

Anggotaku semakin banyak, bahkan dua diantaranya orang dari X-Jyuniour.

Aku pastinya akan menjaga keluargaku ini..

Itu pasti..

Kututup buku tebal yang sejak tadi terbuka diatas meja kerjaku tanpa kubaca. Pikiranku terus melayang- layang nggak tentu arah. Bukannya aku sebaiknya istirahat?

Ya, aku nggak mau merepotkan dongsaengku yang lain.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kuperhatikan Yesung yang sedang mengutak- atik mesin waktunya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang kelihatan bingung itu.

" Ada apa, Yesungie?"

Yesung menoleh menatapku sambil membuka kacamatanya. " Mesinku sedikit rusak, hyung." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengambil dinamometer dan menyambungkannya dengan mesin waktunya lalu sibuk lagi. Yesung kembali menatapku frustasi. " Mesin ini semakin kacau, aku harus mencari mesin baru yang lebih baik."

" Hyung." Kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Heechul berjalan kearahku sambil membawa sebuah botol kecil yang berisi kapsul- kapsul berwarna biru. " Kibum memintaku mengingatkanmu minum obat. Ini." Ia menyodorkan botol itu kearahku.

Kuambil botol itu. " Gomawo, Heechul." Balasku sambil tersenyum.

Namja cantik itu mengangguk kearahku lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yesung. " Ah, kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu mencari barang- barang yang kau butuhkan. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk mencari spare part untuk mesin waktu."

" Wow.. Itu bisa sangat membantu." Yesung berdiri tegap sambil menatap Heechul senang. " Ayo antarkan aku sekarang kesana, hyung. Aku benar- benar butuh sekarang." Ucapnya lagi.

Heechul mengangguk. " Oke, Teukie hyung. Kami pergi dulu." Ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Yesung menysulnya. Sebelum ia keluar dari ruanganku, dia menatapku. " Hyung, hati- hati dengan mesin itu, ya." Ucapnya mengingatkanku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sekarang Heechul juga sudah bisa berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Aku nggak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Dia bahkan mau membantu Kibum mengingatkanku minum obat. Semakin lama semua semakin baik.

Kuputar tutup botol itu. Aku nggak boleh menyia- nyiakan kebaikan Heechul dan Kibum.

Bzzztt..

Eh? Suara apa itu? Mesin?

Zzzt..

Suaranya semakin jelas. Itu suara listrik yang memancar, kan?

Aku menoleh menatap sekelilingku. Dan pandanganku berhenti kearah mesin waku Yesung yang bereaksi. Percikan listrik muncul dari dalam mesin itu. Perlahan lubang hitam muncul dari dalam mesin itu. Portal waktu!

Ada apa? Bukannya mesin itu harusnya nggak berfungsi?

Sraash! Tarikan gravitasi yang kuat memancar dari lubang waktu itu. Menarik segala sesuatu disekelilingnya untuk masuk kedalamnya. Termasuk aku!

Aku berusaha menahan kakiku agar tetap berpijak di lantai dengan sepenuh kekuatanku.

Kutarik tiang tempat menggantungkan mantel yang berada didekatku. Tiang ini cukup kuat. Kukeluarkan laserku untuk menghentikan mesin itu. Tapi sial, begitu laserku keluar dari balik telapak tanganku, lubang hitam itu langsung menghisapnya. Benda- benda kecil disekitarku sudah berhamburan.

Krek.. Aiish! Tiang ini akan patah!

Trakk! Tiangnya patah!

Tubuhku melayang cepat terhisap kedalam lubang hitam itu!

" Aaarghh!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ciip-Ciip..

Itu.. Suara kicauan burung?

Panas…

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Cahaya terang menyinariku. Kusibakkan rerumputan yang menutupi wajahku.

Eh, rerumputan?

Aku langsung bangun dan membeku begitu melihat kesekelilingku. Aku.. Ada di tengah- tengah padang rumput? Dimana aku?

Jdor!

Suara tembakkan!

Burun- burung berterbangan berhamburan dilangit dari dalam hutan. Apa itu?

Aku langsung berdiri. Sebelumnya aku menatap sesuatu yang ada dalam genggamanku. Obat yang diberikan Heechul tadi. Tinggal beberapa kapsul. Tutupnya terbuka. Obat lainnya hilang. Aku langsung memasukkannya kesaku bajuku dan berlari masuk kedalam hutan.

Pendengaranku cukup baik. Dengan mudah aku bisa menemukan dimana asal suara itu. Aku berdiri dibalik sebuah pohon dan menatap seorang namja bertubuh kekar sedang membidikkan senapan panjanganya kearah pohon.

Dor! Bunyi letupan itu terdengar lagi. Pohon yang dibidik itu langsung bolong.

Pakaian namja itu, berbeda dengan pakaian dari masaku. Aku terhisap masuk kedalam mesin Yesung. Jadi, sekarang aku terlempar ke masa lalu!

" Ukh.." Tiba- tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menusuk jantungku.

Aiish.. Sialan.. Racun itu mencoba menyebar lagi.

Brugh! Tubuhku terjatuh ketanah.

" Siapa itu?" Namja itu menoleh kearahku. " Siapa kau?" Ia menatapku kaget lalu berlari menghampiriku. Ia nggak langsung membantuku. Ia hanya memandangiku bingung.

Kuambil botol obat di dalam saku bajuku. Aku mengeluarkan satu kapsul dan segera menelannya.

" Uggh.." Sakit sekali.. Aku benci rasa sakit saat racun ini mencoba membunuhku lagi.

" Gwa-gwaenchanayo?" Namja itu duduk disampingku dan membantuku duduk. " Kau siapa? Kenapa pakaianmu aneh begitu? Kau.. Sakit..? Wajahmu kok pucat sekali?"

Aku nggak bisa menjawabnya semua. Rasa sakit ini membuatku sulit bicara.

Ah.. Perlahan pandanganku memudar. Sedetik kemudian, hanya kegelapan yang kulihat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lagi- lagi saat kubuka mataku, aku berada ditempat yang aneh. Aku langsung bangun dan menatap kesekelilingku. Aku berada didalam sebuah tenda. Tenda siapa ini? Perlahan kusentuh dadaku. Sudah nggak terasa sakit. Obatnya sudah bereaksi.

Ah, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ada dimasa lalu. Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?

" Kau sudah sadar?" Namja yang tadi kulihat sedang menembak masuk kedalam tendanya sambil membuka penutup tendanya. Membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam. " Kau tiba- tiba pingsan, aku kaget tadi. Jadi kubawa aja kau kesini."

" Go-gomawo.." Balasku sambil memperhatikan raut wajah namja itu.

" Ah, Kim Kangin imnida. Kau siapa?" Ia duduk disampingku dan menatapku penuh penasaran.

" Kim Leeteuk." Jawabku singkat.

Namja bernama Kangin itu menyentuh bajuku dengan tatapan ingin tahu. " Kenapa pakaianmu sangat aneh. Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Ini model baru, ya? Kalau kulihat dari wajahmu, kau seperti artis atau model. Aku benar?"

Otomatis aku tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu. Artis? Model? Yang benar saja.

" Kok tertawa? Aku bener, ya? Ah, kalau kau memang artis aku minta foto bareng, kali aja bisa aku pamerin sama teman- temanku." Kangin nyengir menatapku. Tatapan matanya polos tapi terlihat tegas dan lucu. Namja yang manis.

Aku langsung menggeleng. " Aku bukan artis."

Raut wajahnya langsung berubah nggak percaya. Ia cemberut masih dengan ekspresi yang lucu. " Ah, masa sih. Wajahmu cantik, lho.. Kau pasti bisa pacaran dengan artis namja yang keren."

Aku diam mendengar ucapannya. " Apa? Artis namja?"

Kangin mengangguk.

" Mian, Kim Kangin." Kutatap dia serius. " Aku ini namja, lho."

Mata Kangin langsung melotot. " Na-namja? Bohong! Ka-kau cantik dan mirip yeojya, aku kira kau yeojya!" Kangin langsung melirik kearah dadaku. " Rata, sih.. Aku nggak sadar waktu menggendongmu. Kau terlalu cantik sebagai namja."

Itu pujian atau sindiran? Aku memang biasa dibilang cantik. Tapi ini pertama kalinya ada yang berpikir aku ini yeojya. Seharusnya aku marah, kan? Tapi.. Lupakanlah.

Kangin menyodorkan botol air mineral kearahku. " Oke, aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku akan hati- hati. Silahkan minum, kelihatannya kau nggak sehat. Tadi kau pingsan, kan?"

Kuambil botol yang disodorkan Kangin. Langsung kutenggak habis air dalam botol itu. Kutatap lagi Kangin lebih serius. Kurasa, nggak ada salahnya kalau aku cerita. Tapi agar dia nggak panik, aku harus memancarkan ion negative lagi.

Kupusatkan tenagaku..

" Nae, Kangin-ah.. Sebenarnya aku adalah manusia yang datang dari masa depan." Mulaiku pelan- pelan.

Lagi- lagi Kangin tersentak. Tapi dia nggak kaget atau berkata aneh- aneh. Dia tenang. Ion negative-ku bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

" Maksudmu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Aku adalah manusia yang datang dari masa depan. Tepatnya tahun 4011. Aku terhisap masuk kedalam mesin waktu milik dongsaengku dan terlempar kesini. Dan sekarang aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana.."

" Kau nggak bisa pulang?"

" Begitulah." Aku merunduk dan bergerak keluar dari dalam tenda kecil itu. Kami berada didalam hutan. Sisa api unggun berada tak jauh dari tenda. Kangin mengikutiku keluar dari tendanya.

Dia menatapku bingung. " Memangnya masa depan itu benar- benar ada? Sekarang kan masih tahun 2011. Kok bisa kau datang dari tahun 4011?"

" Kami memiliki mesin waktu dan kadang pergi ke masa lalu. Mungkin terdengar mustahil dan konyol. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya." Jelasku lagi lebih singkat agar namja ini mudah mengerti.

Kangin nggak menimpali ucapanku. Matanya terus memandangiku curiga dari atas sampai bawah.

" Aku nggak memintamu untuk percaya, Kangin-ah."

" Memangnya aku bilang aku nggak percaya!" Ucapan Kangin membuatku sedikit terkejut juga. Kangin menatapku serius dengan tatapan matanya yang agak sangar. " Aku percaya, kok."

Aku masih memandanginya. Apa benar dia percaya?

" Kenapa kau percaya padaku?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Kangin mengalihkan wajahnya dariku dan menengadah menatap langit sebentar. Lalu ia menatapku lagi sambil tersenyum. " Karena kelihatannya kau bukan orang yang suka berbohong. Jadi aku percaya padamu."

Satu kalimat itu membuat hatiku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Dia percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan.. Padahal ini pasti hal yang sulit diterima oleh manusia semacam dia. Tapi dia percaya padaku.. Dipertemuan pertama kami..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kangin sambil melempar sebatang kayu yang cukup besar kedalam api yang berkobar didekat kami.

Malam sudah menjelang. Udara di dalam hutan terlalu dingin. Dan sejujurnya, tubuhku nggak bisa menerima ini. Kesehatanku masih belum stabil.

" Dua puluh delapan." Jawabku sambil merapatkan jaket yang tadi diberikan Kangin padaku. Lucu juga melihat diriku sendiri memakai jaket tebal milik manusia masa lalu dan dipadukan dengan baju panjangku yang benar- benar berasal dari masa depan.

Kangin megerucutkan bibirnya bête.

" Waeyo?"

" Kukira kau lebih muda dariku. Ternyata kau jauh lebih tua. Berarti seharusnya aku memanggilmu hyung." Jelasnya.

" Berapa umurmu?"

" Dua puluh enam." Jawabnya singkat dengan nada gusar. Sepertinya dia benar- benar kesal karena aku jauh lebih tua darinya.

Kangin mendengus kesal. " Baiklah, hyung.. Bagaimana caranya kau kembali ke masamu?"

Dia akhirnya bertanya juga. Aku hanya tersenyum miris lalu menggeleng. " Aku nggak tahu. Mungkin sekarang para dongsaengku sedang bingung mencariku. Aku terhisap secara tiba- tiba dari rumahku. Tanpa persiapan apapun. Jadi, aku juga nggak punya persiapan untuk pulang." Benar, nggak ada jalan pulang. Satu- satunya benda yang kubawa hanya beberapa senjata yang kumasukan dibalik telapak tanganku.

Kangin berdiri dan duduk disampingku. " Seandainya bisa, aku ingin membantumu."

Kutatap dia sambil tersenyum. " Gomawo, Kangin-ah."

Kangin kembali memandang lurus ke arah api unggun. " Masa depan pasti keren banget, deh.. Aku jadi ingin kesana. Kalau kau pulang, boleh aku ikut, hyung?"

Aku langsung tertawa.

" Kok ketawa lagi?"

" Jangan Kangin-ah.. Manusia masa lalu nggak bisa berada dimasaku dalam waktu yang lama. Kita memang sama- sama manusia, tapi kita berbeda." Jelasku lagi masih sambil tertawa pelan.

Argh.. Jantungku sakit lagi!

Sial.. Racun dan penyakit ini benar- benar membuatku nggak bisa berbuat apa- apa. Kalau bukan karena obat yang untung terbawa, aku pasti sudah sekarat.

" Hyung.. Gwaenchanayo?" Kangin menyentuh bahuku pelan- pelan. " Kau kelihatan kesakitan? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Aku menggeleng pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Segera kuambil obat yang masih tersisa. Tinggal beberapa kapsul lagi. Kalau kapsul itu habis dan aku masih berada disini, aku akan mati. Aku nggak mau berakhir disini!

Aku langsung mengambil satu kapsul dan menelannya.

" Ukh.." Ringisku lagi. Setiap racun ini mencoba menyebar, rasanya benar- benar tersiksa. Nggak ada cara untuk membersihkan racun yang bersarang di jantungku. Sejak aku sakit waktu itu, aku semakin tersiksa. Setiap saat, racun ini suka mencoba menyebar.

Setelah menelan kapsul itu, perlahan rasa sakit itu berkurang. Aku nggak boleh pingsan.

" Apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu pucat sekali, hyung.." Kangin menatapku khawatir.

" Gwaenchana, Kangin-ah.." Balasku sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Meski sekarang nggak ada dongsaeng- dongsaengku. Setidaknya aku tetap nggak sendirian. Ada Kangin disini. Meski baru mengenalnya tadi, aku rasa aku boleh mempercayainya.

Kangin masih menatapku khawatir. " Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali."

" Sudahlah.." Balasku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Kangin mengelak dan cemberut. " Aku bukan anak kecil, hyung."

Aku tertawa pelan. " Tapi kau tetap lebih muda daripada aku." Godaku sambil mencoba mengusap kepalanya lagi, dan Kangin bergerak menjauhiku. Tawaku semakin pecah tapi aku langsung menenangkan diriku sendiri. " Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tadi sore kulihat kau sedang menembak, kan?"

Kangin mengangkat bahu. " Aku suka menembak dan kadang aku suka menginap di hutan beberapa hari untuk latihan." Jawabnya santai sambil kembali melemparkan satu batang kayu kedalam api unggun.

" Kapan kau pulang?"

Kangin kembali mengangkat bahu. " Mungkin lusa. Wae?"

Lusa.. Itu artinya aku akan berpisah dengannya, kan? Apa para dongsaengku sudah menemukan cara untuk datang kesini. Mesin itu kan rusak, aku juga nggak bisa dideteksi berada dimana. Nggak ada yang tahu dimana keberadaanku.

Tiba- tiba kurasakan sentuhan tangan Kangin dibahuku. Aku menengadah menatapnya. Sejak kapan dia dibelakangku.

Kangin tersenyum. " Sudah malam, hyung.. Kau tidur saja di tenda. Biar aku yang berjaga disini."

Aku berdiri. " Apa boleh begitu? Aku juga bisa berjaga Kangin- ah.. Kau lupa kalau aku ini manusia dari masa depan? Aku lebih kuat daripada kau, Kangin-ah.."

Kangin hanya tersenyum sambil menarikku masuk kedalam tenda. " Tapi setidaknya kau sedang sakit dan aku sehat. Lagipula sekarang kau dimasa lalu, hyung.. Ini wilayah kekuasaanku, kau harus menurut." Ia mendorongku agar tertidur dan mengusap kepalaku lembut lalu keluar dari tenda.

Ini pertama kalinya aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aiish.. Lagi- lagi dadaku terasa sesak sekali.

Jam berapa ini..?

Aku bangun dan mencoba menatap keatas tenda. Kelihatannya diluar masih sedikit gelap. Dimana obatku?

Sakiit…

Mana obatku!

Aku mencoba mengambil botol obat di bajuku. Tanganku mulai gemetar. Saat botol itu berhasil kukeluarkan dari saku bajuku, botolnya jatuh. Sial banget aku!

Kapsul- kapsul itu berjatuhan cukup jauh dari tempatku duduk.

" Aargh!" Tubuhku nggak kuat untuk bergerak! Lemas dan sakit.. Semua jadi satu. Aku tersaruk diatas tanah yang dilapisi bawah tenda.

" Kang..in.." Kucoba memanggil orang yang mungkin saja bisa membantuku.

Nggak ada balasan. Apa dia tertidur?

Tanganku bergerak menyentuh tenda dan mengguncangkannya pelan. " Kangin-ah…" Suaraku semakin lemah.

Aku merasa kesadaranku semakin jauh. Aku nggak boleh pingsan, kalau aku pingsan sekarang, nggak akan ada yang bisa menyembuhkanku. Ingat Kim Leeteuk, disini itu masa lalu! Nggak ada Kibum ataupun Siwon yang bisa menyembuhkanmu!

" Kangin-ah.." Sakit sekali.. Rasa sakit ini semakin mencekikku!

" Hyung!" Aku mendengar suara Kangin memanggilku. Kurasakan tangannya yang kekar mengangkat tubuhku dan aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang menatapku cemas. " Wa-waeyo, hyung? Sakit lagi?"

" O-obat.." Suaraku tertahan.

Kangin langsung mengalihkan pandangnnya kesekeliling tenda. Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak mengambil sesuatu dan memperlihatkan satu kapsul kepadaku. " Ini obatnya?"

Aku mengangguk lemah.

Dengan perlahan dan hati- hati Kangin memasukkan kapsul itu kedalam mulutku. Aku langsung menelannya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai rasa sakit itu menghilang. Aku harus tetap terjaga. Nggak boleh pingsan lagi! Kau harus kuat Kim Leeteuk!

" Bagaimana?"

Aku nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kangin. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini.

" Hyung.." Kangin masih mencoba memanggilku.

Aku mengangguk lemah. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan..

" Hyung, apa kau mau ikut kerumahku?"

Perlahan kubuka mataku menatap namja itu. " Ka-kangin-ah.."

Kangin mengangguk. " Aku hanya tinggal dengan dongsaengku. Kau bisa tinggal disana sampai ada orang dari masa depan yang menjemputmu, hyung.. Aku pasti akan membantumu, hyung." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku nggak bisa menjawabnya. Kugerakkan tanganku mencoba menyentuh wajahnya. Meski kubilang aku harus kuat, tapi nyatanya tubuh ini nggak bisa bertahan lagi. Rasa sakit itu memang sudah berkurang.

" Gomawo.." Bisikku sambil mengusap wajah namja itu dan mencoba tersenyum.

Lagi- lagi aku nggak bisa mengingat apapun. Hanya kegelapan..

Aku masih ingin belum mati disini. Dongsaengku pasti mencemaskanku.. Masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus terus bertahan sampai ada jalan pulang menuju masa depan!

.

To be continued on the next chapter.. :3

* * *

.

nae.. ini dia kangteuk!

yap, pasti readers pda bingung, koq berchapter?

aq lagi bereksperimen sama ff di the future series, mw bkin bbrapa format yg beda lgi dan inilah hasilnya..

bgi yg pernah bca kim family series, jngan disamain, yaa.. di series itu kan crta end'a berchapter.. tpi disini, meski berchapter tpi bukan ending story..

ok, makasih atas semua review di The Future Series :: Perfect Android

balesannya aq buat nnti, yaa..

akhir, bagian.. mohon REVIEW, coz klo ngg da yg mw ripiuw, crta ini ngg akan kulanjutkan! *ngancem* *ditabok readers*

bcanda, koq.. hhehe

wait me on next chapter! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**The Future Series

* * *

**

**Cast ::**

**Kim Leeteuk as The Leader,**

**Hangeng / Hankyung,**

**Kim Yesung,**

**Lee Donghae,**

**Choi Siwon,**

**Cho Kyuhyun,  
**

**Kim Kangin, and**

**Kim Ryeowook

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Kubuka mataku. Sinar terik matahari masuk kedalam tenda mungil ini membuat mataku agak silau. Kukerjapkan mataku perlahan. Rasa sakit di dadaku sudah tak terasa. Aku langsung bangun dan menatap botol kecil disampingku, beberapa kapsul ada didalamnya.

Kangin kah yang membereskannya?

" Hyung sudah bangun?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku keasal suara lembut yang menegurku. Kangin menyelinap masuk kedalam tendanya dan duduk didepanku.

" Hyung pingsan, aku benar- benar cemas." Gumamnya sambil merapihkan rambutku.

Aku mengelak. " Aku lebih tua darimu Kangin-ah.." Balasku bête.

Namja itu tertawa pelan. " Oke, hyung.. Aku takut kondisimu semakin parah. Jadi hari ini aku akan pulang ke Seoul. Dan kau harus ikut denganku."

Kutatap Kangin ragu. Ikut dengannya? Ke rumahnya? Kami saja baru kenal kemarin.

Kangin mengangguk seakan bisa menangkap pertanyaan yang berkelebat diotakku. " Nae, kerumahku. Hyung bisa menunggu dongsaeng- dongsaengmu disana. Kalau mereka memang dari masa depan, mereka pasti bisa dengan mudah menemukan hyung di masa lalu."

Kangin benar. Meski aku pergi dari sini, kalau dongsaengku datang, mereka pasti bisa melacak keberadaanku. Tak ada gunanya kalau aku menunggu di hutan ini sendirian. Kalau ada apa- apa denganku, siapa yang akan menolongku?

" Aku nggak terima penolakan." Ucap Kangin lagi sambil menyusup keluar tenda.

Aku mengikutinya keluar dari tenda. Saat aku keluar, Kangin langsung merobohkan tenda itu sambil bersuil- suil kecil dengan riangnya.

" Apa benar nggak apa- apa?" Tanyaku ragu.

Kangin mengangguk pelan.

" Orang tuamu?"

Kali ini ia nggak mengangguk, dia menatapku sambil tersenyum miris. " Aku yatim piatu. Aku sekarang hanya tinggal dengan dongsaeng namjaku. Hyung pasti suka. Kalau dia bertanya macam- macam, bilang aja hyung itu temanku yang mau nginep." Kangin kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Merobohkan tenda.

" Seperti apa dongsaengmu?" Tanyaku masih dengan penasaran.

Kudengar suara tawa Kangin pelan. " Dia itu namja yang manis dan penurut. Kecil, mungkin. Kalau hyung lihat pasti gemas. Padahal usianya masih cukup muda, tapi ia bisa kutinggal- tinggal. Mandiri."

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat cara Kangin menggambarkan adiknya. Ia terlihat sangat menyayangi adiknya. Sama sepertiku. Tapi.. Aku adalah hyung yang nggak berguna untuk mereka. Aku hanya bisa sakit dan meminta bantuan mereka. Hyung yang lemah..

Kangin melipat tendanya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel besarnya. " Kalau hyung? Bagaiaman dengan dongsaeng- dongsaengmu? Karena dari masa depan pasti mereka keren seperti hyung."

Aku tertawa pelan. Kangin benar- benar namja yang agak polos. Padahal tubuhnya kekar dan kuat. " Nae, mereka itu kadang kekanak- kanakkan." Jawabku.

Kutarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritaku. " Saeng pertamaku Kim Yesung, dia itu penjelajah waktu. Meski kelihatannya berwibawa, sebenarnya dia namja yang rapuh. Tapi dia periang dan suka melakukan hal yang nggak jelas."

Aku teringat wajah Yesung saat tiap kali ia sibuk dengan mesin waktunya. Meski dia itu lemah dan suka bertindak konyol, dia tetap adik pertamaku yang pernah membuka mataku dulu.

" Lalu Lee Donghae. Dia sangat kekanak- kanakkan dan manja. Dia suka melakukan berbagai hal yang ia sukai tanpa berpikir panjang. Namja yang sangat manis kurasa." Lagi- lagi aku terbayang wajah kekanakkan Donghae setiap kali ia meloncat dari jendela dan terbang bebas diangkasa. Seperti kepribadiannya, bebas tanpa ikatan.

" Lalu, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia yang paling kecil diantara semua dongsaengku. Ilmuwan jenius dengan IQ lebih dari dua ratus lima puluh. Meski jenius, tetap saja dia anak kecil yang manis dan suka semaunya." Memang Kyuhyun selalu terlihat manis saat ia sibuk dengan penelitiannya. Matanya yang selalu tampak berusaha keras demi menciptakan sesuatu yang baru. Aku suka itu.

" Lalu Choi Siwon, dia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Dia baru saja bergabung dengan keluargaku setahun yang lalu. Namja yang juga jenius dalam bagian organ makhluk hidup. Sangat berwibawa dan bisa diandalkan." Iya, Siwon memang sangat bisa diandalkan. Wajah tegasnya membuatku merindukannya.

" Dua orang lagi adalah Hankyung dan Kim Heechul, tadinya mereka musuhku, tapi sekarang mereka tinggal denganku. Dan yang terakhir Kim Kibum dan Lee Sungmin. Kibum adalah ahli organ manusia, sama seperti Siwon. Dialah yang selalu menyembuhkanku setiap aku sakit. Sedangkan Sungmin adalah android sempurna yang menyerupai manusia normal yang diciptakan Kyuhyun." Aku melirik Kangin yang masih sibuk dengan tas ranselnya. Apa dia mendengarkan ceritaku?

Kangin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kearahku.

" Kau terlihat sangat manis saat membicarakan mereka semua. Hyung pasti sangat menyayangi mereka, ya.."

Wajahku langsung terasa panas mendengar pujian Kangin. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Aku tersenyum menatap namja itu. " Aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua." Balasku lembut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Masa lalu memang sangat berbeda dengan masa depan.

Pertama, pakaian yang mereka kenakan sedikit aneh. Kata Kangin, pakaianku terlalu mencolok, jadi sebelum pulang dia menyuruhku memakai bajunya yang agak kebesaran ditubuhku. Yah, itu bukan masalah..

Kedua, kendaraan. Semua kendaraan berjalan diatas permukaan. Bukannya itu akan membuat jalanan menyempit. Itu kan alasan di masa depan kendaraan dibuat melayang, lagipula biar nggak ada kecelakaan tabrak lari. Bentuknyapun berbeda jauh.

Ketiga, kebersihan. Oke, di sini kebersihan terjaga. Tapi di masa depan, tempat sampah nggak ada dijalan- jalan. Kalau ada sampah yang mau dibuang bisa langsung dihancurkan tak tersisa dengan laser khusus bahan organic dan anorganik.

Keempat, justru peradaban manusianya.

Masa lalu itu primitive. Jadi seperti inilah tempat yang selalu dikunjungi Yesung. Aku benar- benar baru tahu.

Tiba- tiba Kangin menggandeng tanganku yang hendak menyebrang. Lagi- lagi jantungku berdegup kencang saat namja ini menyentuhku. Aku langsung berhenti sambil menarik tangannya.

Di tengah jalan.

" Hyung, cepat!" Seru Kangin sambil hendak menarik tanganku lagi.

Aku langsung mengelak pastinya.

Tiiin! Bunyi aneh itu membuatku tersentak. Saat aku menoleh, sebuah kotak besi panjang berlari cepat kearahku.

" Hyung!"

Tep! Saat benda itu hampir menyentuhku, aku menahannya dengan satu tangan dan benda aneh itu berhenti. Aku ini manusia masa depan yang sangat kuat. Jadi, pecuma mengkhawatirkanku.

Kangin langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari. Aku mengikuti langkahnya.

" Wae, Kangin-ah?" Tanyaku dengan nafas tersenggal- senggal.

Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat tadi Kangin melepas tanganku dan menatapku. " Jangan buat keributan disini hyung.. Kan aneh kalo ada orang yang bisa berhentiin mobil pakai satu tangan. Aku nggak mau tanggung jawab, lho.. Tapi tadi itu keren! Kaya di film- film." Serunya senang.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapannya.

Kangin membawaku kesebuah apartemen. Ini juga hal yang agak aneh, di masa depan. Nggak ada yang namanya apartemen semacam ini.

Kami naik ke lantai dua belas. Kangin menunjukkan apartemennya.

" Kecil, sih.. Mungkin juga berantakan. Pasti beda jauh sama rumah hyung. Tapi anggap aja rumah sendiri." Jelasnya panjang lebar sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya.

Aku menautkan alis mendengar ocehannya. " Nggak masalah, Kangin-ah.." Balasku tak sabar.

Kangin membuka pintu apartemennya. Kami langsung masuk.

Apartemen itu cukup luas dan bersih. Memang tak sebesar rumah utamaku yang terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian yang memang di desain khusus. Bahkan ruang kerjaku masih lebih besar dari ruang tengah apartemen ini. Tapi tempatnya cukup hening dan damai. Aku suka.

Aku langsung duduk di sofa yang ada diruang tengah.

Kangin masuk kedalam dapur dan keluar dengan membawa dua botol minuman. Ia duduk disampingku.

" Apa itu?"

" Soju. Kau nggak tahu soju?"

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil mengambil botol itu. Bau arak tercium samar. " Ah, aku nggak minum." Ucapku cepat sambil meletakkan botol itu lagi di tempatnya. " Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi tubuhku."

Kangin mengangguk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. " Kenapa kau bisa sakit?"

" Ada racun yang bersarang tepat dijantungku. Racun itu selalu mencoba menyebar. Kalau saja aku nggak membawa obatku, mungkin aku sudah mati. Manusia masa depan juga nggak boleh tinggal lama di masa lalu." Jelasku pelan.

" Wae?"

Kutatap Kangin serius. " Karena kami bisa mati dengan mudah." Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Kangin serius. Dan wajah Kangin berubah tegang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malam hari, aku segera meminum obatku sebelum racun itu mencoba menggerogotiku lagi. Tersisa empat kapsul lagi. Apa aku bisa bertahan dengan empat kapsul? Seharusnya tidak. Jika di masa depan aja aku bisa sekarat dengan mudah, apalagi di masa lalu?

Kupandangi langit malam dari beranda apartemen Kangin. Meski semuanya berbeda, langit masih tetap sama.

Bagaimana keadaan dongsaengku dirumah? Apa mereka mencemaskanku? Apa mereka mencari cara untuk menemukanku? Bagaimana caranya? Masa lalu kan sangat luas, nggak ada yang bisa dilakukan mereka kalau begini caranya.

" Hyung.." Kangin duduk disampingku sambil ikut memandangi langit.

" Kangin-ah, mana dongsaengmu?"

Kangin menoleh menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut. " Sebentar lagi juga pulang.."

Ah, benar kata Kangin. Nggak lama setelah dia bilang begitu, seseorang membuka pintu apartemen dan berjalan masuk.

" Aku pulang.."

Aku.. Pernah dengar suaranya..

" Heyo, my saeng!" Kangin berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat seperti apa wajah adik Kangin itu. Dan aku langsung membeku saat melihat wajah yang sangat kukenali itu. Namja itu juga melotot tak percaya begitu melihat wajahku.

" Teukie hyung!" Wookie berlari kearahku dan langsung memelukku penuh haru. " Kenapa bisa ada disini? Apa hyung bersama dengan Yesung hyung? Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua.. Bagaimana kabar yang lain?"

Aku menarik Wookie dan menatapnya serius. " Wookie.. Kau adik Kangin-ah?"

Wookie mengangguk dan menoleh menatap Kangin. Wajah namja itu terlihat shock, bingung dan aneh. " Te-teukie hyung.. Kenal sama Kangin hyung?" Nada suara Wookie juga terdengar bingung dan serba salah.

Ini takdir kebetulan yang sangat unik..

Kangin langsung menarik tanganku dan Wookie lalu memaksa kami duduk dengan wajah serius. " Tunggu, kenapa Wookie bisa kenal dengan Teukie hyung? Lalu, apa yang tadi kau bilang? Yesung hyung? Kalian semua? Apa maksudnya ini?"

Aku dan Wookie hanya bisa saling berpandangan bingung.

Jam dua dini hari. Aku dan Wookie berhasil menjelaskan semua yang dulu pernah terjadi. Kupancarkan ion negatifku agar Kangin nggak merasa panik atas kejadian yang pernah menimpa adiknya itu.

Terlempar ke masa depan.. Diburu orang akademi.. Nyaris mati..

Itu kan hal yang amat sangat berbahaya..

Kangin menatap Wookie nggak percaya. " Jadi dulu kau pernah terbawa ke masa depan.." Gumamnya tak percaya.

Wookie hanya mengangguk kecil. " Lalu, hyung.. Bagaimana caranya kau kembali? Apa Yesung hyung akan menjemputmu, hyung?"

Aku mengangkat bahu pasrah. " Aku kesini tanpa alat apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk melacak. Masa lalu itu luas, mereka belum tentu tahu aku ada di masa ini. Lagipula mesin waktu Yesung rusak. Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya kembali ke masa depan.."

Kurasakan Wookie menyentuh tanganku lembut. " Selama hyung ada disini, kami yang akan menjaga hyung. Aku nggak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, sih.. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku, kok.."

Kutatap namja mungil itu sambil tersenyum. " Gomawo, Wookie.." Aku memeluknya.

Disaat aku memeluk Wookie aku menatap Kangin yang berada didekat kami. Dia tersenyum lembut menatapku sambil mengangguk. Aku balas tersenyum kepada namja manis itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Degh!

Sial.. Racun sialan itu!

Aku langsung mengambil botol obatku yang kuletakkan dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidur Kangin. Tinggal tiga lagi. Terlalu sedikit. Tentu saja ini kurang!

" Aargh!" Erangku kuat sambil mengambil satu kapsul dan menelannya. Rasa sakit itu butuh proses yang cukup lama untuk hilang dari diriku. Kutekan dadaku perlahan sambil meringis kesakitan.

Iya, sakit.. Sangat sakit..

" Hyung.."

Wookie masuk kedalam kamar Kangin. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya memelas. Wookie langsung berlari menghampiriku yang tengah duduk dilantai. " Hyu-hyung! Gwaenchanayo?" Tanyanya panik sambil membantuku berdiri dan memapahku keatas tempat tidur Kangin.

Kangin nggak ada dirumah. Di sedang pergi keluar.

Aku berbaring sambil meringis perlahan.

" Hyung sakit, ya? Kenapa memangnya?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba menenangkanku dengan mengusap tanganku. " Apa ini karena hyung ada dimasa lalu? Bukannya orang masa lalu dan masa depan nggak boleh lama- lama tinggal dimasa yang berbeda?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. " Juga karena tubuhku yang sekarang mulai kacau." Jawabku penal- pelan.

" Hyung sabar, yaa.. Aku yakin Yesung hyung dan yang lainnya pasti akan menyelamatkan hyung."

Aku tersenyum kecil. " Wookie.. Kau menyukai Yesung ya?"

Wajah namja itu kontras memerah. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku dan tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengangguk malu- malu. " Sebelum dia meninggalkanku, di bilang akan menjemputku lagi. Apa yang sedang dia kerjakan sekarang?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Rasa sakit itu mulai mereda. " Saat ini Yesung sedang membuat alat baru dengan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin itu ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau percaya saja padanya. Aku tahu dia juga sangat menyayangimu."

Wookie tersenyum. " Ah, tunggu hyung.. Ada yang mau aku kasih lihat pada hyung." Namja itu berlari keluar dari kamar Kangin. Beberapa menit aku menunggunya. Dia kembali dan duduk disampingku.

" Ini." Ia menyodorkan sesuatu padaku.

Aku mencoba bangun dan menatap benda kecil berwarna putih yang diperlihatkan Wookie. Aku terkejut saat melihat benda itu! Anting pendeteksi!

Aku langsung merebut benda itu dan menatap Wookie serius. " Darimana kau dapatkan ini?"

" Kata Yesung hyung, itu akan jadi penjamin janjinya padaku. Dia akan kembali padaku untuk mengambilnya. Aku nggak tahu apa fungsi benda kecil itu." Jelas Wookie sambil menatap anting pendeteksi.

Yesung..

Aku menatap Wookie. " Kau tahu apa fungsinya?"

Wookie menggeleng.

" Melacak keberadaan orang. Dalam benda ini terdapat gelombang radioaktif yang bisa terlacak dengan radar otomatis bila gelombang itu diaktifkan. Ini alat tertutup buatan Yesung yang hanya digunakan untuk menembus dimensi. Agar kami tahu posisinya.."

Aku terdiam begitu selesai menjelaskan semuanya pada Wookie.

" Hyung!" Wookie meraih bahuku senang. " Itu artinya kalau hyung mengaktifkan gelombang itu, yang lainnya akan menemukan hyung!"

Dia benar.. Kalau aku aktifkan, radar akan berfungsi dan posisiku akan tertangkap. Mereka bisa menyusulku disini.

Aku bisa kembali..

Aku langsung menatap anting itu lebih jelas. Bentuknya yang kecil membuatku sulit menemukan tombol pengaktifnya.

Bulatan kecil menarik perhatianku. Aku belum pernah menggunakan alat ini, sih.. Semoga saja nggak akan rusak.

Kutekan bulatan kecil itu. Bunyi mesin terdengar samar dari benda kecil itu. Kutajamkan pendengaranku. Benar! Bunyi mesin!

Perlahan aku bisa merasakan tekanan gelombang yang sangat kecil.

Apa benar bisa sampai ke masa depan?

Aku harus percaya.

" Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Wookie penasaran.

Aku langsung menatap Wookie dan memeluknya. " Berhasil, Wookie!" Seruku.

Baru kali ini aku merasa seperti ini. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan harapan ditengah keinginan yang akhirnya terwujud.

Semoga saja mereka segera menemukanku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyung.. Katanya Kangin hyung punya kejutan!" Seru Wookie sambil masuk kedalam kamar Kangin.

Kutatap namja itu bingung. " Kejutan apa?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil satu kapsul dan langsung menelannya Aku harus segera meminumnya sebelum rasa sakit itu menyerangku lagi. Aku muak dengan rasa sakit itu.

Wookie mengangkat bahu dan duduk disampingku. Dipandanginya botol obatku. " Tinggal dua. Apa cukup sampai mereka menemukanmu, hyung?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Aku nggak bisa menjawab. Obatku akan habis besok, kalau para dongsaengku masih belum menemukanku. Maka tamatlah sudah.. Nggak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari kematian yang kini berada didepan mata..

" Hyung.." Wookie membuyarkan lamunanku. " Aku yakin mereka akan segera menemukanmu." Ia mencoba tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk. " Aku percaya pada mereka."

" Aku pulang!" Kami dengar suara Kangin masuk kedalam rumah dengan nada ceria.

Aku dan Wookie langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Kejutan apa yang dibawa Kangin memangnya? Aku penasaran juga sih.. Apa untukku?

" Hyung!" Kangin menatapku penuh bahagia. " Coba tebak apa yang aku bawa?"

Aku menggeleng. " Apa?"

" Kau bisa segera pulang.." Kangin berlari keluar pintu dan kembali masuk dengan senyum sok berahasia. " Aku membawa salah satu dongsaeng tersayangmu kesini!" Serunya senang.

Benarkah?

Kangin menarik seseorang masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Dan…

Shin Donghee menatapku sinis dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan. " Hyung.. Lama nggak berjumpa."

" Shindong!" Aku otomatis mundur. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu letak keberadaanku. Apa orang X-Jyuniour punya radar penangkap sinyal yang sama dengan yang Kyuhyun miliki? Dia menemukanku lebih dulu. Disaat kondisiku seperti ini!

Shindong maju dan aku kembali mundur. " Kenapa takut hyung? Ah, kau nggak bawa senjata, ya.. Wajar saja. Dengan mudah aku bisa menghabisimu di masa lalu. Para dongsaengmu nggak akan menemukanmu jadinya."

Kutatap namja gemuk itu sambil berdesis pelan. " Diam kau.. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Shindong memperhatikan kesekelilingnya. Lalu kearah Wookie dan Kangin. " Mereka ini toh mahluk masa lalu yang kau kenal. Nggak berguna.." Shindong mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Wookie yang masih bingung.

" Wookie!" Aku langsung berlari menubruknya disaat cahaya laser merah keluar dari jari Shindong.

" Ukh.." Bahuku terkena sedikit. Sakit. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah, kulihat darah mulai merembes membasahi lengan kemeja putih Kangin yang aku pinjam. " Sialan.." Umpatku muak.

" Hyung!" Kangin menghampiriku dengan panik. " Siapa dia? Bukannya dia dongsaengmu?"

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng sambil menarik Kangin mundur kebelakangku. " Dia orang yang menyebalkan. Dia musuh keluargaku.." Jawabku singkat dengan sedater mungkin. Kutatap Shindong nanar. " Jangan disini kalau kau ingin melawanku."

Shindong tertawa. " Aku punya banyak tugas daripada menghabiskan waktu melawanmu, hyung.." Ia menjentikkan jarinya. Lubang hitam muncul dibelakangnya. Portal waktu!

Android- android besi berlari keluar dari dalam portal itu. " Kalau kau nggak punya senjata, kurasa android-ku saja cukup untuk membunuhmu, hyung." Shindong berjalan masuk kedalam portal waktu dan portal itu menghilang.

Kangin menarik tanganku. " Hyung! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan marah. Aku nggak boleh lepas kendali disini. Aku bisa menghancurkan semuanya.

Graak! Dengan bersamaan para android itu mengangkat senjata laser mereka.

" Lari!" Kutarik tangan Wookie dan Kangin secepat mungkin dan keluar dari apartemen itu. Kami hanya bisa lari untuk sementara. Kalau ada manusia masa lalu yang melihat android- android itu dan menimbulkan berita besar. Habislah sudah rahasia masa depan. Kami akan kena masalah besar!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kami bertiga bersembunyi dibalik terowongan tak terpakai di hutan kecil di dalam kota. Ini adalah satu- satunya tempat yang paling baik kalau harus ada pertempuran. Aku nggak mungkin melawan robot itu didalam kota.

" Kita harus bagaimana?" Wookie menatapku panik.

" Aku akan melindungi kalian berdua." Jawabku cepat.

Zuung! Suara mesin mulai terdengar. Para android itu sudah sampai disini. Sepertinya mereka bisa melacak dengan baik keberadaanku.

Kutatap lagi Kangin dan Wookie. " Kalian diam disini aja. Serahkan padaku." Aku langsung hendak bangun dan keluar, tapi cengkraman Kangin menghentikanku. Aku menoleh menatapnya. " Waeyo, Kangin-ah?"

" Aku ikut."

" Ani!" Kusentakkan tangan Kangin. " Kau disini dengan Wookie."

" Aku ikut!" Tegasnya lagi.

Kugelengkan kepalaku kencang. " Pokoknya kau tetap disini! Aku tak ingin kau atau Wookie terkena masalah. Ini masalahku. Biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka. Kau diam saja!"

Plak! Satu tamparan mendarat diwajahku.

Aku diam mematung sambil mengusap pipiku yang panas ditampar Kangin.

" Hyung!" Wookie langsung menyentakkan lengan Kangin marah dan menyentuh bahuku. " Hyung.. Gwaenchanayo? Sakit banget..? Merah, hyung.."

Aku nggak terlalu mempedulikan ucapan Wookie, kutatap Kangin bingung bercampur shock.

" Kau itu sakit Kim Leeteuk! Apa kau kira aku nggak bisa membantumu, hah?" Sentakknya kasar dengan tampang menakutkan.

Aku menunduk. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang berani membentakku sekeras ini.

" Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu terluka.." Kangin menyentuh bajuku yang sudah dihiasi noda merah yang pekat. Matanya terlihat sedih. Hatiku sakit melhatnya seperti itu. Aku tak suka caranya menatapku seperti itu.

" Aku akan melindungimu.. Tunggu disini aja." Ucapnya cepat sambil mencium keningku dan berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami.

" Hyung!" Wookie hendak berdir mengejar Kangin, tapi aku menahannya.

" Tunggu disini." Ucapku cepat dan ikut keluar menyusul Kangin.

Kulihat namja itu sudah berdiri diantara para android yang menatapnya. Kurasa para android itu sedang mengenali wajah Kangin. Apakah dia target atau bukan. Sedetik kemudian, para android itu berpaling kearahku sambil menarahkan laser mereka.

Srat! Sinar merah dari senjata itu mengarah kepadaku.

Bzat! Kukeluarkan sayapku. Untungnya aku selalu menyimpan sayapku dibalik punggungku dan beberapa senjata dibalik telapak tanganku.

Aku terbang melesat kelangit sambil mengeluarkan laser kecil dari balik tanganku.

Zuung! Para android itu ikutan terbang dengan tenaga mesin turbo dikaki mereka. Percikan api keluar dan bagai roket mereka menyusulku dengan cepat.

" Heah!" Kulayangkan satu kakiku menendang satu android yang paling dekat denganku.

Tubuh besi itu terpental kebawah dengan cepat.

Aku ini kuat. Meski tubuhku hampir hancur, aku nggak akan kalah. Aku nggak ingin Kangin ataupun Wookie ikut terlibat dan terluka.

Srat! Satu laser mengenai kaki kananku.

" Aiish.." Ringisku pelan.

" Hyung!" Kudengar seruan Kangin dari bawah sana.

" Aku baik- baik saja!" Balasku.

Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari kakiku. Setidaknya, luka di jantungku selalu lebih sakit daripada luka yang aku dapatkan ini. Aku sudah biasa dengan rasa sakit. Aku nggak akan drop hanya karena ini.

Zrut! Kutembakkan laser ke android lain yang hendak menyerangku.

Duar! Dia meledak hebat!

Android jenis ini memang nggak sulit dikalahkan.

Jrek! Tiba- tiba semua android itu menunduk kebawah. Menatap Kangin. Dan sedetik kemudian mereka semua melesat kebawah.

Firasatku buruk. Pengaturan mereka diubah. Bukan untuk menyerangku, tapi menyerang Kangin!

" Kangin-ah!" Aku langsung melesat kearah Kangin. Secepat apapun aku coba terbang, tenaga android itu lebih cepat lagi dari sayap ini. " Kangin-ah! Pergi dari sana!" Jeritku lagi dengan nada marah.

Para android itu mengarahkan senjata mereka kebawah.

Srat! Laser hijau! Laser ledakan!

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Kangin yang tegang.

Duar! Sinar hijau itu mengarah kearah Kangin dan daerah tempat Kangin berdiri langsung meledak dengan sangat kencang.

Aku membeku. Nafasku tak beraturan. Aku diam melayang sambil menatap sisa ledakan yang mengeluarkan api dan asap yang tebal. Kangin.. Dia… Dia nggak mungkin selamat!

Kim Kangin!

" Aaarggh!" Jeritku sekencang mungkin. Setelah itu, aku nggak ingat apa- apa.. Selain kehancuran yang aku ciptakan dengan tanganku sendiri. Ledakan para android dan rusaknya sayapku. Ditengah kesadaranku yang hampir menjauh, aku melihat Hankyung terbang kearahku.

Hankyung..?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Uggh.." Aku membuka mataku.

Aku langsung bangun saat aku tahu dimana aku. Dikamar. Dikamarku yang ada di masa depan!

" Hyung sudah bangun.." Suara lembut itu..

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Kangin berjalan mendekati tempat tidurku. Ia mengenakan baju yang sama dengan model di masa depan. Apa ini mimpi? Aku nggak ingat dengan semua yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Kangin duduk ditepi tempat tidurku. " Hyung nggak sadar selama satu minggu." Gumamnya.

Satu minggu!

" Ini.. Masa depan..?" Tanyaku pelan.

Kangin mengangguk. " Rumahmu hyung.."

Aku langsung bergerak cepat mendekati Kangin dan mencengkram bahunya. " Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Lalu aku! Bagaimana caranya aku pulang!"

Kangin menunjukkan kepadaku telapak tangannya. Aku nggak mengerti.

Hologram muncul dari balik telapak tangan Kangin. Dan sebuah gambar terlihat olehku. Gambarku yang sedang melayang kaku dilangit tak jauh dari android- android yang mengejarku. Kepulan asap masih terlihat. Itu sisa ledakan Kangin!

Sosokku dalam gambar itu langsung histeris dan menyerang para android secara membabi buta. Semua android itu hancur dan meledak tanpa sisa. Aku.. Nggak bisa mengendalikan amarahku bahkan aku terbang secara kasar menabrak pepohonan disekelilingku saat mencari Kangin yang menghilang dibalik ledakan.

Bunyi ledakan terdengar lagi. Kali ini kedua sayapku yang meledak.

Tubuhku terpelanting jauh menabrak beberapa ranting yang akhirnya patah. Sebelum aku menyentuh tanah, Hankyung terbang cepat menangkapku dan aku langsung pingsan lagi.

Gambar hologram itu hilang lagi. Kangin menatapku. " Saat ledakan itu, tiba- tiba ada seorang namja yang menarikku masuk kedalam lubang hitam dan aku keluar ditempat Wookie bersembunyi." Jelasnya.

Aku diam.

" Nama namja itu Kim Yesung. Ditempat Wookie bersembunyi juga sudah ada namja lainnya, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Heechul. Mereka melindungi Wookie yang ternyata diserang oleh android juga." Kangin menarik nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan ceritanya. " Saat itu aku berusaha memanggilmu, hyung.. Tapi Kyuhyun bilang, kalau amarahmu sudah tak terkendali, maka kau nggak akan sadar. Seluruh kemampuanmu akan terlepas."

" Tunggu." Sergahku. " Jadi.. Mereka yang menyelamatkan kalian?"

Kangin mengangguk. " Mereka memang sedikit keduluan. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tepat waktu."

Aku menatap Kangin serius. " Lalu, kau..?"

Kangin lagi- lagi memperlihatkan telapak tangannya. Perlahan laser kecil mencuat dari balik kulitnya. Aku mematung ditempatku. Kangin hanya tersenyum tipis. " Nae, selama hyung nggak sadar, aku sudah dijelaskan berbagai macam hal. Akhirnya aku memutuskan sesuatu.."

" Jangan lanjutkan!" Potongku cepat.

Kangin menurut dan diam. " Wae, hyung?"

" Jangan bilang kau minta tolong Kibum, Siwon dan Kyu untuk memodifikasimu menjadi manusia masa depan.." Suaraku seakan tercekat saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang ngak pernah mau kuucapkan.

Kangin tertawa pelan. " Kibummie bilang, tubuhku sangat kuat. Jadi kalau dimodifikasi, aku nggak akan kenapa- kenapa. Dan aku setuju."

" Babo!"

Entah kenapa air mataku mengalir. Sesak sekali. " Kenapa kau lakukan hal itu! Kau ambil dirimu sendiri? Babo!" Isakku pelan sambil memukul dadanya kencang.

Kangin diam tak menggubris seranganku. Namun akhirnya ia menahan tanganku. " Aku ingin bersama hyung.." Bisiknya lembut.

Kutatap dia. " Bersamaku?"

" Sejak kita bertemu pertama kali di hutan.. Aku langsung mencintaimu, hyung.. Aku ingin hidup denganmu. Kau nggak bisa bertahan di masa lalu, jadi izinkan aku yang berkorban dan hidup di masa depan."

Mulutku seakan terkunci mendengar pengakuan namja itu.

Cinta..?

" Bagaimana dengan Wookie?" Tanyaku pelan.

Kangin memelukku dan mengusap kepalaku lembut. " Dia juga akan tinggal disini. Alat ciptaan Kyu dan Yesung sudah selesai. Itu adalah alat untuk Wookie agar dia bisa bertahan di masa depan dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Yesung nggak mengizinkannya memodifikasi tubuhnya sepertiku."

" Kalian berdua.."

" Kami akan tinggal disini." Jawabnya lagi sambil mencium puncak kepalaku. " Hyung.. Ini semua demi dirimu.."

Kulepaskan pelukannya dan menatap matanya dalam. Aku tak bisa menemukan kebohongan dibalik sinar matanya yang teduh dan menenangkanku itu.

" Saranghae, hyung.. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?"

Aku menunduk tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Kangin. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku terasa panas sekali. Malu sekali rasanya bersikap sekonyol ini.

" Jawab hyung.." Bisik Kangin lembut tepat ditelingaku.

" Nado.." Balasku sepelan mungkin.

" Aku nggak dengar.."

Kutatap wajahnya sambil tersenyum. " Nado saranghae, Kangin-ah.."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kangin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku dan perlahan diciumnya bibirku dengan lembut. Sensasi aneh yang baru kurasakan pertama kali saat bibirnya melumat bibirku. Tapi aku menyukainya..

Aku memeluknya sambil balas menciumnya.

Aku nggak akan melakukan kecerobohan lagi.. Aku tak ingin dia dan dongsaengku yang lainnya mencemaskan keadaanku. Tidak mau..

.

* * *

hhahahaha... *ketawa gaje* plak!

mian sekarung-karung readers.. updatenya kelamaan.. hri sabtu-minggu kmaren aq ngg pnya waktu nuis ff, siih.. :p

nah, gmana crtanya?

apa kurang mmuaskan? mianhae..

yap, bbrapa readers menjawab dengan tepat siapa adik Kangin di msa lalu.. selamat! yg jawabannya tepat dapat ddangkoma atu-atu.. (tapi dalam mimip! wkwkw) *nyolot mode on*

hmm... balesan...

**Phila-sshi** :: selamat! anda benar, alat kyu emng ada hubungannya ama umin, dan adik kangin itu wookie! hhehe..

**Kyuminbee-sshi** :: Udh tw kan jwaban semua pertanyaan kmu.. hho

**Ika L-teukhyukkie-sshi** :: Ini udah ringan, lho.. emng klo kangteuk pasti bagiannya harus menyedihkan.. *ditendang KangTeuk*

**Firah-sshi** :: kangteuk pastilah..

**Mentari-sshi** :: belom baca KyuMin.. *nendang mentari ke KyuMin perfect android* *ditendang balik* hhehe.. mkasih udh sempetin baca.. hhahaooo

**Zu-sshi** :: hhoho.. (nih author ngapa ketawa mulu?)

**Putri-unnie** :: jejaknya keedean, unn.. *ngapus jejak unnie* *dilempar ke masa depan* hhahaii...

**Melchaaa-sshi** :: mba melcha dngan tiga huruh 'a' dibelakang.. hhehe.. fluff~~

**Cajungsoo-sshi** :: updet niih.. baca lho.. *ngancem pake shindong oppa*

**Ichi-chan** :: Ini chapie dpannya iccheii.. hhehe

**Aoki-sshi** :: jngan msuk RSJ dlu sbelum crtanya ending! hhaha.. ^0^

**Saphire pearls** ato **Kania-sshi**:: hhehe.. Teuki ngg mungkin mati.. aq kan masih mw hidup.. mna brani bikin teukie mati, dibunuh kangin nnti aq.. ckck

**ElfishShfly-sshi** :: maaf klo end'a mlah bkin bosen.. huweeee... *sujud minta maaf* plak!

**Sulli-sshi** :: Mian krena update-nya luammmaaa... TT_TT

**Arisa-chan** :: Ini dya updetannya..

**WhiteCat-sshi** :: woow.. tukie umma punya suju! hhehe

**Maki-chan** :: Selamat! tbakan kmu bner! saeng itu wookie.. hhaha.. slamat.. slamat.. slamat.. slam-phh..*disumpel maki*

**Kyuminnielovers-sshi** :: Smua prtanyaannya udh kejawab, kan...

**Yue-chan** :: Kan bagain yewook sbenernya udahan.. tpi nnti tnggal dipoles lagi ajj byar lebih romance.. (lu kata muka dipoles-poles)

**Pipit-sshi** :: Eunhae... hhehe.. *senyum rahasia*

**Rui-chan** :: Semuanya udh kejawab, kan... nyeheheh

**Seoryun-saeng** :: nyaooo.. betah? aq akn smakin betah ngerjain nih ff klo yg bca pda suka.. hhaha

**Akai-saeng** atau **Yeojung-saeng**:: sesuai kemauan kmu niih.. skarat tapi ngg mati.. eh, tpi ngg skarat-skarat bnget sih.. eh, yasudahlah.. hhehe

**Yuya-sshi** :: hayoo... syapa saen kangin udh tw kan.. nyehehe

.

juga para silent readers... je~ong~mal~go~ma~wo~yo~~

**tmbahan :: buat readers yg namanya agak susah disebut n slama ini aq pakai nama lengkap yg terpampang di kolom review.. boleh aq tw nama kecil kalian ngg? byar aq lbih gmpang nulisnya.. hhehe**

mianhaeee~~~

saranghae! *tereak pake speker masjid* #plak *dikarungin readers kbanyakan bacot* *dibuang ke mars*

hhehe.. :3

siipp... series berikutnya syapa, yaaa...? ad yg bsa jwab ngg? nnti dpet member suju atu- atu.. (skali lagi cuma dalam mimpi) :3

udh, ah.. daripada mati di sini gra-gra dibantai readers, akhirul kata..

wass- (readers :: bukan ceramah ooy!)

oke, REVIEW! ^0^


End file.
